Diez Días
by IzzieBlake
Summary: Por nueve años, él ha vivido al lado de Sora, nueve años en los que se enamoró perdida y profundamente de ella, nueve años que se reducirán a diez días. Yamato tiene exactamente diez días para confesarle sus sentimientos al amor de su vida ¿Será capaz de lograrlo? O ¿La verá marchar en silencio? Universo Alterno.


Hola, hola, mucho gusto soy izzie, una fiel amante de Digimon, eh escrito varias historias, pero este es el primer Yamato-Sora que hago, asi que espero que les guste, esta historia es un universo alterno y contiene Ooc.

Ahora bien, esta historia fue producto de una cancion NEXT DOOR TO ALICE en cuanto la escuché, la historia se formó en mi mente, asi que escuchenla, es super buena.

Este Fan fic se lo dedicó a mi bella amiga Digilec, la cual me prometió leer mi próximo One Shot sin importar el género, ni la pareja, asi qeu amiga, va para ti con mucho cariño.

Advertencia: Digimon no me pertence.

* * *

Diez Días.

Por nueve años, él ha vivido al lado de Sora, nueve años en los que se enamoró perdida y profundamente de ella, nueve años que se reducirán a diez días. Yamato tiene exactamente diez días para confesarle sus sentimientos al amor de su vida ¿Será capaz de lograrlo? O ¿La verá marchar en silencio?

—

Con desgano abrí la puerta del apartamento en el que vivo con mi padre, me descalcé, tiré mi chaqueta en alguna parte de la habitación y arrastré los pies hacia la cocina. Estaba muerto, más que muerto, me encontraba en estado Zombie, agarré una botella de coca cola y me la empiné, por suerte, no vivía con mi madre para que ésta me regañase y mi padre estaba trabajando para preocuparse por los malos modeles de su hijo.

Bien, bien, tengo un año escribiendo en este odioso cuaderno, que mi querida amiga-Nótese el sarcasmo-Tachikawa Mimi me regaló en uno de mis tantos cumpleaños y aún no me he presentado, cosa que no entiendo porque hacerlo, ya que, bueno, eres un cuaderno-diario y no percibes, entiendes, sientes, escuchas, lees, algo de lo que yo escribo, pero, si tú tuvieras una pequeña castaña saltarina enamorada de los cuentos de hadas gritándote con su no muy aterciopelada voz que desahogue mis penas contigo ten por seguro que preferirías estar escribiéndote a ti mismo que tener que aguantar otro de sus delirios.

Pues, cuaderno, yo soy Yamato Ishida, tengo diecisiete años, vivo con mi padre en un apartamento en Odaiba, acudo al instituto, soy el vocalista de una banda que dentro de muy poco será la mas famosa del mundo entero.

Te preguntaras ¿Por qué vivo con mi padre? ¿A caso mi madre era la Julieta del siglo actual y murió de una forma desgarradora dejándonos a mi padre y a mí en pena y agonía? Pues, no, en realidad, antes vivía en Hikarigaoka, con mis padres, mi hermano menor, el perro y yo, estaba muy pequeño para comprender, pero, resulta que mis padres ya no eran compatibles-oh eso es lo que dice mi viejo-y que por eso decidieron separarse, mi madre se quedó con el apartamento, el perro, el carro y mi hermano, mi padre se quedó sin ropa pero por suerte conmigo.

Dirás, cuaderno, que madre tan desnaturalizada, ¿Cómo fue capaz de dejar a su pobre, indefenso, angelical y guapo hijo en garras de un hombre como Hiroaki Ishida? ¡Pues No! Fue todo decisión del juez, sepáralos dijo, el chiquillo estará bien sin el amor de su madre y hermano, bueno, no me quejo, tengo una buena vida y aunque mi viejo no sea cariñitos, puedo sobrevivir… ¡Toma eso Juez!

Tenía ocho años cuando llegué a este edificio, era un chico frio-¿Cómo no serlo? Me separaron de mi madre y hermano ¡Por Dios!-y fue ahí, subiendo las gradas con mí pesada mochila cuando la vi, cabello rojo, piel morena, ojos rubís y cara empurrada, a ella, al amor de mi vida: Takenouchi Sora.

Pues si cuaderno, tengo nueve largos años viviendo total y perdidamente enamorado de Sora, es que si tuvieras vista te darías cuenta de su perfección, perfectas piernas, perfectas caderas, perfecto trasero y o Dios que decir de sus senos, lastima que sólo eres un papel insensible, de lo que te pierdes.

Seguramente, si tuvieras vida, dirías _"Que idiota este chico, nueve años enamorado de la misma chica, sin experimentar nada de nada, es un perdedor" _es ahí donde te equivocas mi elemental y suspicaz diario porque, oh, bueno ¿Recuerdas a la loca saltarina fiel creyente de los cuentos de hadas? Tachikawa Mimi, ¿SI? ¿No? Te comprendo, si pudiera, yo también la olvidaría.

Así que no, no soy un perdedor, virgen a los diecisiete años, ya que resulta, que la chica que yo pensé era la mas inocente del edificio, resultó ser ummm, como decirte, un _poco _experimentada en lo que yo _no _era para nada experto y juro por mi hermano que no me di cuenta cuando ella me estaba succionando la lengua hasta tragarse mi alma entera y que soy una triste, cruel, desamparada victima de ella, bueno, tampoco podía negarme a que me violara la navidad pasada, era eso, o ser el único virgen del grupo y eso diario-cuaderno no es para nada halagador.

Bueno volviendo al tema, sí, estoy enamorado de Sora, mi vecina, la que está a unos cuantos pasos de mí y que soy demasiado gallina para invitarla a salir, y es tanta la frustración que decidí utilizarte solo para ocasiones especiales, y esto diario-cuaderno es una gran ocasión, ya veras, ya veras.

Así que ahí estaba yo, feliz, tomando del pico de la botella de la coca cola que mi padre compró exclusivamente para él cuando el teléfono sonó, refunfuñando, dejé mi elixir de la vida en el refrigerador, arrastré mis pies al teléfono y contesté.

Y ¿A que no crees? ¡Sí! La chillante, molesta, desagradable voz de mi mejor amiga se escuchó.

— ¡Esto es una llamada de Emergencia!

Separé el auricular lo más lejos de mí preciada oreja, wow, esa chica era potente, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de escogerla como mi amiga?

— ¡Maldita sea Tachikawa!—repliqué— ¿Quieres dejarme sordo o que? ¿Qué diablos hice para merecer esto?

—Lo siento—susurró en un tono da voz demasiado bajo para ser el de ella—Es que me acabo de dar cuenta y esto es urgente Yama, ¿entiendes no? ¡Urgente!

— ¿Tan urgente como cuando hay ofertas en una de esas tiendas que tanto te gustan?

—No, no, no—por un segundo me la imaginé meneando la cabeza negativamente y en un tono exagerado—Esto es para mal Yama, hablé con Sora…

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza al escuchar el nombre de ella, diario-cuaderno no te burles, pero veras, da la casualidad que Mimi, no sólo es mi amiga, también es la mejor amiga de Sora y ni así tuve los cojones para invitarla a salir y eso que Tachikawa se me ofreció una y otra vez arreglarme una cita ¿Te comenté que ama los cuentos de hadas?

— ¿Qué sucede con ella?—pregunté en un hilo de voz.

—Veras, estaba yo, feliz, terminando de practicar mi rutina, cuando BAM, en los vestidores me encuentro a Sora, llorando, Yama, ella no es llorona, así que entenderás mi preocupación cuando la vi tan devastada y con el delineador de ojos corrido.

Rodé los ojos, detestaba cuando Mimi me dejaba comiendo ansias y divagaba sobre maquillaje, ropa, accesorios, Chanel, y no sé que tanta mierda.

—Entonces, decidimos ir por un café, estando ahí, ella siguió llorando ¿Puedes creerlo? Nunca antes había visto a una persona llorar tanto, bueno, yo una vez lloré como por un mes entero, pero fue cuando Aya Kitou* se da cuenta que morirá lentamente y que tendrá que dejar al amor de su vida y familia para siempre, no tienes idea de cómo…

— ¡Mimi!—le grité exasperado—Ve al maldito grano ¡Ya!

—Ash, eres un amargado—suspiró—Bueno, resulta que el padre de Sora, la ha inscrito a un instituto muy prestigioso en Kioto, y Yama querido, la señora Toshiko aceptó dejarla ahí, Sora se irá a Kioto en diez días.

Diez días….

El auricular cayó, mi cuerpo se paralizó y mi corazón se detuvo, no quería creer lo que mi amiga me anunció, no podía ser, ella no se podía ir, no, tambaleé y no me importó dejar a mi amiga gritando por el teléfono, aún a paso Zombie salí de mi apartamento y me postre frente a la puerta que estaba a mi lado.

Miré la puerta detenidamente, sobre esta rezaba el número veinticuatro y a su lado el apellido Takenouchi. Me armé de todo el valor, alcé mi puño y no vas a creer esto diario-cuaderno, la puerta se abrió mágicamente, yo casi vomito mi valiosa coca-cola cuando la vi, ella me miró asombrada, y he de entenderla, es muy poco probable que una futura y sexy estrella de rock se postre en tu puerta.

—Yamato—dijo a modo de saludo— ¿se te ofrece algo?

—Ah…ah…ah—Genial, simple y sencillamente genial y ¿así quiero ser un cantante mundialmente reconocido?

— ¿Estas bien?—ella enarcó una de sus cejas y juro que me le quise tirar encima.

Asentí con la cabeza, mi rostro ardía, seguramente ahora estaba rojo hasta las orejas, diablos, ¿Por qué no puedo decir algo coherente frente a ella?

—Si estas bien y no se te ofrece nada eh yo…

En un arrebatado impulso la tomé del brazo y la jale hacia mi unos cuantos centímetros, dirás diario _"por fin tuvo los cojones" _no te preocupes, yo me dije lo mismo, los ojos de Sora brillaron de una manera que no supe descifrar, mi semblante cambió, era realmente dolorosa tenerla tan cerca pero sentirla tan lejos.

—¿Te vas?—Me sorprendí cuando mi voz sonó un poco mas ronca de lo normal, según Mimi, eso es extremadamente sexy y creo que tiene razón, la boca de Sora estaba ligeramente abierta ¿Debe significar algo? ¿No?

—Veo que Mimi no pierde el tiempo—ella rió bajito—Yo tengo que hacerlo, mi papá simplemente quiere redimirse de todo lo que ha hecho mal, es tiempo de darle mérito.

Está bien diario, ahora te explico, lo que sucede, es que, los padres de Sora discutían mucho, desde que tengo memoria los escuchaba pelear, era ella la que siempre terminaba lastimada, todas las noches me la encontraba en los pasillos llorando, yo mas que nadie la comprendía así que como rutina, todas las noches salía de mi apartamento y le tendía la mano, ella la sostenía y juntos nos íbamos fuera del edificio, estando ahí, al aire libre, yo solo me limité a tocarle mi armónica y transmitirle todo el apoyo que pude…ves, no soy tan lento, pero todo lo bueno tiene un final y hace dos años que el señor Takenouchi se fue de su hogar y nosotros dejamos de escaparnos a plena madrugada.

—Yo…

Quise decir "No te vayas" "Te amo" o un "me gustas" pero de mi boca no salió palabra alguna, Sora me miró expectante y yo quise estrellarme la cabeza contra la pared ¿Por qué soy tan débil?

—Sora cariño, apresúrate, tengo que hacer la cena ya.

Ella agachó su rostro, yo cerré los puños con fuerza, sintiéndome impotente, la mujer de mi vida se escapaba de mis manos sin realmente tenerla ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?

—Nos vemos mas tarde ¿si?

Asentí con la cabeza, mi lengua se había dado a la huelga desde que me paré frente a la puerta, sabia que de nada servía tratar de decirle un _"nos vemos luego, amor de mi vida."_

* * *

A las cinco de la tarde, salí de mi edificio y me dirigí a una cafetería que quedaba en la esquina de donde vivo. Diario ¿alguna vez viste una serie americana extremadamente famosa que a pesar de haber pasado millones de siglos de haber terminado sigue siendo popular? ¿No? Bueno yo sí, era fanático de Friends, en especial tenía un enamoramiento frustrado por Phoebe, amaba su terrible e inocente humor.

Pero bueno, lo que te quiero contar, es que ellos se reunían en una cafetería en la mayoría de los episodios, pues, mas o menos así es con mis amigos, todas las tardes nos reunimos a ese café a pasar un buen rato y bueno a chismear un poco, ahora, la gran diferencia es que nosotros somos japoneses y no hay ninguna Phoebe que me aceleré el corazón.

Entré al lugar, el delicioso aroma a café me hizo babear, el lugar era un poco más grande que lo normal ya que siempre los fin de semanas todas las bandas de música que quisiesen daban un pequeño concierto en una tarima instalada, habían mesas, y sillones gordos y gigantescos para tomar una siesta por una vida entera, yo, simplemente amaba ese lugar.

No me costó encontrarles, éramos un grupo grande a diferencia de Friends los cuales solo eran seis y claro ellos americanos, me asomé, ellos estaban acomodados en los sillones gordos que tanto amo, Tai me saludó con la mano, su hermana menor Hikari me sonrió tímida a su lado estaba mi hermano Takeru, el cual hace unos tres años se mudó junto con mi madre a Odaiba.

Mimi abrazaba a su novio de años, Kido Jou, un chico que estaba en el bachillerato, amigo mío cabe decir, bueno no tanto, me comí a su novia el año pasado, así que diario-cuaderno, procura que Jou nunca te encuentre, a menos que esté bajo tres metros, pensándolo bien, mejor no, Jou quiere ser doctor, lo mas probable es que me reviva, solo para torturarme y matarme de las peores maneras posibles.

Otro de mis amigos Izumi Koushiro tecleaba en su computadora como si la vida dependiera de ello, nunca le entendí muy bien su fanatismo por ese aparato, me gustan las computadoras, en especial los juegos, soy fanático de los juegos, adoro Farmville de facebook, juro que tengo la mejor granja de todos mis amigos, en ocasiones entro a la cuenta de Mimi, solo para regarle sus tomates, es una chica olvidadiza ¿sabes?

Me senté al lado de Izzy, el apodo que todos les pusimos porque nos da pereza pronunciar Koushiro a cada segundo, y ya sabes, con mi problema que tengo para hablar con Sora, no puedo desperdiciar mi saliva en banalidades como un nombre muy largo.

—Chicos, disculpen la tardanza.

Alcé mi rostro y la encontré, ahora llevaba una enorme, encantadora, conquistadora sonrisa en su lindo rostro, vestía de manera sencilla y eso sólo hacía que mi pulso se acelerara y que probablemente me diera una arritmia.

Ella se sentó en medio de Tai y Hikari. Diario, ¿a caso olvidé mencionarte que Sora, a demás de ser la mejor amiga de Mimi, también es amiga de TODOS mis amigos? Bueno, lo es, la chica es parte de mi grupo de amigos, desde que empecé a llevarme con ellos y aún así nunca me atreví a pedirle una cita, que patético ¿No?

Charlamos por un buen rato, bueno yo casi no hable, Mimi y Jou estaban enfrascados en una guerra de lenguas, Izzy seguían en su computador así que la gran charla se redujo a cuatro: Sora, T.K, Tai y Hikari.

—Chicos, tengo que anunciarles algo—dijo Sora con su linda y tierna voz, su perfecta sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

Todos la miramos atentos, el bullicio de las personas se escuchaba lejano y lo único que se respiraba en el ambiente era una terrible pesadez, como el presagio de que algo malo ocurriría muy pronto, yo ya sabía el anuncio de Sora, cortesía de Mimi, pero me dolía mucho tener que volverlo a escuchar por los labios de ella.

—Mi papá, él me ha inscrito a un colegio en Kioto—mordió su labio inferior y no tienen ni idea de cómo deseé ser yo el que le mordiera el labio—dentro de diez días me voy.

El silencio fue aún mas pesado que la expectativa de segundos antes, incluso Izzy había olvidado por completo su laptop, y Mimi lloraba en los brazos de Sora, a decir verdad, no tengo ni idea como llegó a ella, yo ni siquiera parpadeé.

El que mas me preocupó fue Taichi, él a igual que mí, también estuvo enamorado de Sora, incluso salieron por un tiempo para luego darse cuenta que eran mejores amigos intentando ser novios, él se miraba dolido, molesto se podría decir.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslos?—demandó mi amigo— ¿Cuándo estuvieras ya en Kioto?

—No, yo no sabía.

Taichi bufó, se puso de pie y miró mal a Sora—Esas noticias no se dan de la noche a la mañana Sora, nos seas mentirosa—le dio la espalda y salió del lugar.

En muchas ocasiones había visto llorar a Sora, y en cada una de ellas mi corazón se partía, en esta ocasión no fue distinto, ver a Sora lagrimear estrujó mi corazón, ella salió disparada detrás de su mejor amigo y yo me quedé estático en mi asiento, viéndola partir, no fue hasta que recibí un horroroso pellizco de parte de mi mejor amiga, cabe decir que tampoco me di cuenta cuando estaba a la par mía, mujer mas escurridiza.

Me levanté como si me tratare de un resorte, salí disparado y no tardé en encontrarla, claro, no tuve la oportunidad para acercarme, ella lloraba en los brazos de otro, de su mejor amigo y ex novio, Taichi, yo no podría competir contra él jamás.

Desanimado di la vuelta y regresé a la cafetería, por lo menos aún me quedaban nueve días….

* * *

Nueve días…

Esa mañana, amaneció nublada, así como yo, que no pude dormir en toda la noche, debido a mi tristeza y mi cobardía, estaba a nueve días para perder a Sora y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta lo mucho que la amaba.

En mi larga noche de insomnio, se me vinieron muchas cosas a la mente, recordé los grandes y pequeños momentos en los que compartí con Sora a lo largo de estos nueve años, todos los atesoraba en mi corazón, me dolía tanto pensar que ya no volvería a verla todas las mañanas, que ya no nos iríamos todos juntos al colegio, que ya no se aparecería en la cafetería a regalarnos su encantadora sonrisa que todo iba a quedar en un _hubiera…_

Así que, diario-cuaderno, esa noche tomé una decisión, no dejaría las cosas en un hubiera, yo me armaría de todo el valor del mundo y me confesaría, le diría a Sora lo mucho que la amo, y que no pienso renunciar a ella, ahora no, nunca mas.

Me vestí y me perfumé, peiné mi cabello y salí de mi apartamento, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y mi cuerpo entero temblaba, pero no me importaba, lo haría, ese día le diría a Sora, todo lo que he acumulado dentro de mí.

Cuando me paré frente a la puerta no me detuve a pensarlo, la aporreé, la verdad solo pensaba darle un golpecito, pero la adrenalina me estaba carcomiendo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, por poco me voy para atrás, pero me mantuve fuerte, Sora me miraba asombrada, sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, me emocioné, la esperanza nació en mí, quizás no era el único que sufría de amor.

— ¿Puedo pasar?—pregunté en un tono de voz bajo y suave, me recriminé por no haber puesto mi voz sexy que había practicado en algún momento de la noche, pero bueno, lo importante es que Sora se hizo a un lado y me permitió pasar.

Mis fosas nasales se inundaron de un delicioso aroma a flores, no supe descifrar cuales, era muy malo para eso, lo único que sabía era que a la mayoría de las chicas les gustaban las rosas y ni así podría descifrar exactamente a que huele una de ellas.

—Estoy empezando a empacar unas cosas—me dijo Sora mientras se dirigía a su habitación— ¿te gustaría ayudarme?

Me encogí de hombros como que quien no quiere la cosa, aunque por dentro estaba que me tiraba del último piso del edificio, pero diario, compréndeme, la chica de mis sueños me estaba invitando a su habitación ¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar?

Me asombré al ver el desorden en la habitación de la chica, siempre me imaginé que ella seria una de esas mujeres que no podía ver ni una minúscula mata de polvo porque se volvería loca, pero como dice el dicho, cara vemos, corazones no sabemos, o algo así.

—Disculpa el desorden, pero es que estoy seleccionando lo que me llevaré.

—No te preocupes—Me acomodé en el suelo y jalé una de las tantas cajas que reposaban en el suelo, eran juguetes, me extrañé ¿Por qué Sora querría llevarse juguetes? — ¿Qué piensas hacer con esto?

Mi pulso se aceleró aún mas cuando el cuerpo de ella se pegó peligrosamente al mío, ella estaba jugando sucio, lo sabía, me había traído a su habitación para aprovecharse de mí, aunque la verdad deseaba que de una buena vez por todas me arrancara la ropa.

Ella se inclinó, yo cerré los ojos y abrí mi boca. Esperé por varios segundos pero el anhelado beso nunca llegó, abrí mis ojos y la miré, si, estaba inclinada, tenía una perfecta visión de su espalda y cabellos rojizos, porque, ella estaba inspeccionando la caja llena de juguetes que estaba frente mío y no mi boca.

—Hay algunas cosas que les tengo bastante cariño—explicó ella rebuscando en la caja—Oh mira—ella sacó de ahí un par de cartas, su sonrisa se iluminó y mi cara embobeció.

Puso las cartas en la palma de mi mano, yo me emocioné, hace muchos años, había salido en televisión un anime llamado Digimon Tamers, a todos nosotros nos gustaba, pasamos la mayor parte de nuestra infancia jugando con nuestras cartas.

—Aquí esta mi Gabumon—agarré la carta y la miré, ya estaba degastada y a punto de romperse, sentí nostalgia, sinceramente deseaba volver a ser un niño.

—Y Aquí Piyomon—ella sostuvo la carta—Amé a ese Digimon, es y será mi favorito—Sora colocó la carta dentro de otra caja, imagino que esa era la que ella llevaría a Kioto.

Estuvimos casi toda la tarde seleccionando lo que ella se llevaría, por primera vez tuvimos una larga y amena conversación, conocí un poco mas de Sora, y he de decir que esa tarde superaba con creces todos "mis mejores días" de mi vida.

—Y ¿recuerdas aquel día en el instituto en que Taichi pensó que se había quedado encerrado en el baño y empezó a gritar como loco?

—Claro que lo recuerdo—dije entre risas—Fui yo quien empujo la puerta que nunca estuvo cerrada, nunca olvidaré su cara toda roja, creo que esa fue la peor humillación de su vida.

—No lo creo, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en la que todo el equipo de porristas le cayó encima?

—Oh vamos Sora ¿De verdad crees que fue humillante para Tai?

Ella sonrió avergonzada, yo también sonreí, Diario, ¿Por qué perdí tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué nunca tuve el valor para hablar con ella? Era tan divertido, agradable, ¿Por qué fui tan tonto?

—Sora, escucha, hay algo que tengo que decirte….

— ¡Estoy en casa!

Mis palabras quedaron en el aire, Sora se levantó y salió corriendo a recibir a su mamá, suspiré, había perdido otra oportunidad de confesar mis sentimientos, he de decir, diario, que no la pasé tan mal, su madre me invitó a cenar y comí tan delicioso y no una sopa instantánea, palomitas y nuestra preciada coca-cola.

* * *

Ocho días…

Me levanté con entusiasmo, me bañé cantando y cepillé mis dientes tarareando, me vestí con mis mejores ropas y nuevamente aporreé la puerta con demasiada fuerza.

Ella abrió, esta vez no vi sorpresa en sus lindos ojos, ni tampoco brillo, ella se miraba mas bien apenada, escuché un par de gritos chillantes y molestos dentro del apartamento de Sora.

—Yamato—saludó ella—Lo siento esta vez no puedo atenderte—dijo con un tono de voz desanimado.

Yo no dije nada, me sentía realmente abatido para contestar, sentirse rechazado sin siquiera haber dicho una mísera palabra, realmente apestaba.

—De verdad lo siento tanto—ella hizo una pequeña reverencia—No tienes idea de lo estresada que estoy, mi tía dejó a los gemelos en casa, tengo que cuidarlos, a demás tengo que arreglar la casa, hacer las compras para toda la semana, ir a depositar un dinero, entretener a los gemelos, y ayudar en la tienda de mi mamá.

No se que fue lo que sucedió conmigo para actuar de la manera en que lo hice, fue un impulso, tal vez fueron sus ojos opacos o su carita de borrego a medio morir, sinceramente no lo sé.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte con tus sobrinos.

Y sus ojos brillaron como a mi me gustaba, y aunque no pasé ese día con Sora, si no con un par de diablillos pelirrojos que me escupieron, golpearon, mordieron, aruñaron y acusado con la mamá de ellos del maltrato por mi parte, para mí no fue un desperdicio de día, porque esa tarde descubrí que yo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Sora.

* * *

Siete días…

Lo intenté, juro por mi viejo que lo intenté, pasé la tarde nuevamente en casa de Sora, e intenté por todos los medios posibles confesarme, pero ella me interrumpía por todo, nunca me dejó hablar y a la hora de la cena, simplemente quedé extasiado por el delicioso platillo que no pude hacer nada.

* * *

Seis días….

Aporreé la puerta con más fuerza que la acostumbrada y con un poquito de odio, la verdad, no me importaba romperle la puerta, de todas maneras, no era la de Sora, así que a la mierda, si ella no me abría en ese instante derribaría eso.

— ¡¿Pero que diablos te sucede?! ¡Grandísimo Idiota!

Y sí, esa fue la bienvenida que recibí cuando la puerta se abrió, tapé mis oídos de manera exagerada, la estruendosa, chillante y horrible voz de mi amiga casi me dejan sordo.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Mimi—dije una vez que me recompuse del terrible dolor de oídos.

Ella me miró ceñuda, la observé detenidamente, tenia esa cara de _"vete a la mierda"_ pero no me importaba, estaba desesperado, sin su mágica ayuda, yo no sería capaz de hacer un movimiento con Sora, necesitaba de ella aunque eso significara vender mi alma al diablo.

—Por favor—hice mi mejor cara tipo Gato con Botas que logró convencer a medias a mi nueva hada madrina, ella se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar, no le tomé importancia que ella dejara la puerta a medio cerrar.

Ella se sentó en uno de sus sillones, encendió el televisor y se dedicó a cambiar los canales, yo me senté en otro sillón y esperé.

—Ojala que lo que ocupes sea suficiente motivo para haber interrumpido mi valioso sueño.

La miré, ella seguía en pijama, observé mi reloj, eran las once y treinta, a demás de ninfómana, fiel creyente de cuentos de hadas, escurridiza y gritona, descubrí que también era una perezosa, Dios esto sería más difícil de lo que imaginé.

—Ayúdame—dije una vez más—No puedo, he estado estos cuatro días tratando de decirle lo mucho que me gusta, pero nunca puedo, siempre pasa algo, esta vez si quiero que me arregles una cita con ella, por favor, hazlo.

Ella se puso de pie y caminó alrededor mío, me escrutaba con su mirada y yo me puse nervioso, algo quería, lo sabía muy bien, estaba a punto de venderle mi alma y aún así no salí corriendo de ese pequeño infierno.

— ¿Qué gano yo con eso?—Una de sus cejas se alzó, yo me turbé, ahí estaba, solo una palabra mía y yo fijaba mi destino, pero ¿Qué hacer? Todo dependía de ella, Mimi es la mejor amiga de Sora, conoce todo sobre ella, hasta lo que no debería, ella sabría muy bien como llegar a ella, si antes no la había aceptado era por el hecho de que no quería condenarme tan joven.

—Seré tu esclavo por un mes—propuse, no muy convencido.

Ella ladeó una sonrisa aterradoramente maligna, se recostó en el sillón e hizo una pose demasiado seductora, sudé, la tortura apenas comenzaba.

— ¿Sólo por un mes?—Su horrible y chillante voz desapareció transformándose en una sexy y ronca voz, no es justo ¿Por qué ella si puede cambiar su voz y yo no?

—Es más que suficiente—dije yo, cruzándome de brazos.

—Mmm—ella llevó una de sus manos a su quijada he hizo como si estaba pensando—No lo sé, lo que me pides es complicado, tengo que indagar un poco mas en la vida de Sora, pero bueno, aceptaré el trato, solo, si desde hoy empiezas como esclavo personal.

Yo suspiré, era eso o nada, necesitaba urgentemente la cita perfecta para Sora, debía dejarle un grato recuerdo ahora que se marchara, hacer mella en su vida, que nunca olvidara mi nombre.

—Esta bien, ¿Qué quieres?

La sonrisa de la chica ensanchó, jugó con su cabello coquetamente y yo temblé.

—Quiero sexo oral.

_Maldita ninfómana…._

Tragué saliva, ella estaba toreándome, me puyaba para ver hasta donde llegar, conocía demasiado bien a Mimi, para saber que simplemente estaba gastándome una mala broma, por algo era mi mejor amiga , se que te estas preguntado ¿Qué hago yo de mejor amigo con una chica como esa? Bueno esa es harina de otro costal, en alguna otra ocasión perderé mi tiempo contigo para contarte sobre eso.

Agilicé mi mente, no dejaría que ella jugara conmigo, no me dejaría humillar, no señor, soy un Ishida, tengo que darle prestigio al apellido.

—Creo que ya tienes a Jou para eso.

Ella se encogió de hombros—Quiero experimentar cosas nuevas, ya sé como lo hace Jou, quiero saber como lo haces tú.

Grandísima Ninfómana, ella me conocía, sabía muy bien que mi experiencia en el ámbito sexual no era muy buena, sólo con ella me he acostado y hace muchos meses que ya no lo hago, pero es que, entiéndeme diario, yo soy fiel a Sora, no podía volver a acostarme con otra chica que no fuera ella, no podía, pero eso era algo que nadie tenia que saber, simplemente tu, yo y la loca esa que no dejaba de verme como un pedazo de carne.

—Mimi—dije en un tono de advertencia.

—Vamos chico Sexy, demuéstrame lo macho que eres, ven aquí hazme gritar de placer.

Yo me paré dispuesto a tirármele encima, pero no para _eso _si no para asfixiarla con el cojín, ella se carcajeó, seguramente en esos momentos estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, que sé yo.

—Está bien, está bien, hazme un pedicure.

Vaya, de macho alfa pasé a macho relegado, pero bueno era eso o nada.

Así que ahí estaba yo, de rodillas, limando las uñas de Mimi, siendo abochornado por el celular de ella, instrumento que ella utilizó para tomarme fotos a cada segundo que podía.

—Quiero el esmalte rosado—dijo ella en un tono divertido, yo, con mi rostro enojado, agarre un pinta uñas rosado y procedí a pintarlas.

Y fue justo ahí, en ese momento, cuando la puerta se abrió por completo y el hermoso cuerpo de Sora entró, yo me sentí morir cuando ella frunció el ceño, sentí vergüenza, como nunca antes, el amor de mi vida estaba observando las perfectas y bien pintadas uñas de Mimi, todo gracias a mí, el de ahora dudosa sexualidad.

— ¡Por fin has llegado!—Mimi se puso de pie en un brinco y corrió a abrazar a Sora.

La muy….lo sabía, ella sabía que Sora cruzaría esa puerta, siempre lo supo, me humilló frente a ella, pero es que la mataría, juré que la mataría y aún pienso hacerlo.

—Disculpa la tardanza—musitó ella y pude notar sus ojos aturdidos, quería golpearme, suicidarme, que la tierra me tragara, lo que fuera.

—Oh no te preocupes, a penas me estaba alistando—ella volteó a verme y me guiñó un ojo yo quise arrancárselo, masticarlo y escupírselo—Así que iré a bañarme, tú quedas en tu casa, es más, Yama está dispuesto a arreglarte las uñas también.

Yo ardí, no se si por furia o por vergüenza, tal vez por las dos cosas, que sé yo, en esos momentos deseaba arrancarle la cabeza a la que se supone es mi mejor amiga, alcé mis manos para cumplir con mi cometido, pero la tierna sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Sora me paralizó.

—No sería mala idea.

Y bueno, no tienes que ser adivino para saber que fue lo que sucedió, por segunda vez, terminé de rodillas, limando, con mis manos temblando a mil, las uñas de la chica de mis sueños. Por lo menos puedo alardear que manoseé a Sora, aunque solo fuese su pie y por un acto nada masculino.

—Sólo para que lo sepas— dije mientras le colocaba con delicadeza el separador de dedos—No soy gay.

—Ya—contestó ella entre risas, sé que desde que empecé ella trató de contenerse una carcajada, en realidad la admiro por aguantarse todos estos minutos.

—Es enserio—traté de defender mi honor—No es mi culpa que sea tan bueno pintando las uñas—creo que eso no funcionó porque sólo aumentó la risa de ella—Ya, ¿no me crees no?—torcí mis labios en una pequeña sonrisa, Sora dejó de reír y noté como sus mejillas enrojecían—Te lo demostraré, a ver ¿Qué color quieres?

Ella pareció pensarlo un rato, con su dedo índice me señaló una de las botellitas que reposaban sobre una mesa, yo la tomé y la miré, era de un color rojizo, más que el color de su cabello, me gustó su elección, el color rojo le sentaba muy bien.

—Wow, te ha quedado realmente excelente.

Dijo Sora cuando terminé de pintar su última uña, ella miraba anonadada como sus lindas uñas estaban perfectamente pintadas, se me da muy bien eso, pero bueno Mimi no sólo me enseñó a usar la lengua, así que de alguna u otra manera aprendí a pintar, hacer masajes, combinar ropa y planchar el cabello, mi celular vibró, lo saqué de mi bolsillo, era un mensaje de texto de parte de la reina de Roma.

"_Vamos chico sexy, demuestra lo macho que eres e invítala a salir, no muerde, pero yo sí, ya sabes, por si quieres ;)" _

A veces no sabía si Mimi me deseaba sexualmente o deseaba convertirme en una "loca" pero esta vez tendría que agradecerle, me había dejado solo con Sora, ella se miraba muy feliz y a mi ya se me entumecían las piernas por estar de rodillas, así que me reacomodé, están sentado miré a Sora fijamente, ella me regaló una de sus tantas sonrisas y yo decidí hacerlo, era en ese momento o nunca.

—Sora.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?

Dios, Dios, Dios, lo dije, de verdad que lo dije, no puedo creerlo, mi pecho arde, mis piernas tiemblan, mis dientes castañean y ella se le ve sonrojada, afligida y al mismo tiempo aliviada.

—Me encantaría, pero hoy quedé con Mimi.

— ¿Yo qué?

Mimi salió de su escondite, porque se que se quedó espiando todo el rato, por lo menos tuvo la decencia de vestirse y no andar en pijama en plena tarde.

—Que vamos a salir ¿recuerdas? Quedamos en que me vas a acompañar a comprar ropa.

Mimi se golpea la frente—Sora, Jou me ha llamado, me necesita urgentemente—hizo un pequeño puchero.

Y por primera vez en mi larga vida, amé a Mimi, estaba cumpliendo con su trato, arregló una cita de una manera insospechada, la amaba, la amaba, con gusto cumpliría todos sus caprichos si ese día lo terminara con un beso por parte de Sora.

—pero…

—Pero—interrumpe Mimi—Matt es muy bueno escogiendo ropa, mira me regaló este vestido—_ehh no…_ella da una pequeña vuelta—Así que aprovéchalo amiga—Sin mas que decir, agarra las llaves, se coloca unas sandalias de plataforma y abre la puerta—están en su casa, solo no hagan cochinadas eh.

— ¿De verdad eres bueno escogiendo ropa femenina?

Yo me encojo de hombros—Tener como mejor amiga a Mimi, me hace hacer cosas contra mi voluntad.

Ella río—Tienes razón, yo igual termino haciendo cosas que nunca pensé que haría.

— ¿Enserio?

Y por un momento temí, Mimi es una chica muy loca, no me imagino a mi dulce, tierna, hermosa Sora como una pervertida, si algún día llego a ser el novio de Sora, lo primero que haré será alejarla del engendro del mal.

—O si, pero otro día te contaré—ella se pone de pie y se dirige a la entrada— ¿Me acompañaras?

La tarde fue simple y sencillamente maravillosa, pude apreciar en primera fila, la ropa que Sora modelaba exclusivamente para mí, no sé si lo hacia por molestar o en realidad era realmente ingenua para no darse cuenta que cada vez que me mostraba su lindo cuerpo envuelto en un vestido yo babeaba como perro.

Luego, fuimos a comer al foodcourt del centro comercial, lastimosamente no tenia tanto dinero para invitarla a un restaurante de lujo, pero estoy más que seguro que ella disfrutó tanto esas papitas fritas como yo disfruté verla.

Para mi felicidad, el día terminó con un beso, no húmedo, mucho menos con lengua, peor en los labios, fue un cálido beso en mi mejilla, diario-cuaderno ¡Nunca me lavaré la cara!

* * *

Cinco días…

Esa tarde, quedamos con Sora ir al parque de diversiones, agarré toda mi mesada y un poco de dinero debajo del colchón de mi viejo, dinero que prometo devolver el triple una vez me haga famoso.

La encontré fuera del edificio, vestía unos lindos shorts que recordaré para toda la vida, sus piernas simplemente se miraban exquisitas, no tardó en sonreírme, yo le devolví la sonrisa, ella en un gesto tímido me agarró del brazo, mi cuerpo entero tembló, pero tuve la fuerza necesaria para caminar.

Al llegar lo primero que hicimos fue subirnos al juego mas extremo, nunca había gritado tanto como ese día, Sora solo reía emocionada, yo vi mi vida correr por todos esos largos y tortuosos minutos, luego estuvimos en los carritos chocones, el barco fantasma, el gusanito, el martillo, el circulo de fuego, las tres montañas rusas que estaban ahí, la casa embrujada-cabe mencionar que en ese momento aproveché todo el tiempo para abrazarla lo mas que pude-y por último a las tacitas.

Ambos salimos de esa atracción tambaleando y riendo como locos, Sora rodeaba mi brazo derecho con los suyos, nos detuvimos un rato, a mi todo me daba vueltas, ella miraba muy concentrada mis zapatos, deslicé mi brazo de su agarre, sotuve su mentón y alcé su cabeza encontrándome con el hermoso brillo de los ojos de ella.

Me acerqué hasta que nuestras narices chocaban, ella cerró sus ojos yo hice lo mismo, nuestros labios se rozaron y…besar el aire fue simplemente genial.

Sora al último segundo se separó de mí, solo y exclusivamente para vomitar mis zapatos y parte de mi pantalón.

* * *

Cuatro días…

No contestó mis llamadas, mis mensajes, ni tampoco abrió su puerta, me imaginó que estaba realmente avergonzada por lo de ayer, pero, yo le acepté todos "los siento" que ella me dijo de vuelta al camino ¿No es suficiente? ¿Me dejara en pena y agonía por eso?

* * *

Tres Días….

Para mi pésima suerte tuve que acudir nuevamente con Mimi, ella a demás de burlarse de mí por casi tres horas, ideó un plan, era mas o menos genial, algo que a cualquiera se le hubiese ocurrido, hasta mi, una fiesta de despedida, la ocasión perfecta para poder compartir tan siquiera un beso con Sora.

"_Esta noche tendrás tu beso Yamato, como que me llamo Tachikawa Mimi" _y yo solo esperaba que sus palabras fueren ciertas si no besaba a Sora moriría de la angustia.

Nos reunimos todos, menos Sora, en el café, Mimi propuso su idea, Joe ofreció su apartamento, Taichi el alcohol, Izzy la música, Hikari la comida, Takeru ideó los juegos y yo, bueno, yo brindaré mi presencia, se me da muy mal las fiestas, recuerdo que la última fiesta a la que acudí termine tan borracho que ni siquiera recuerdo como fue que terminé sin camiseta, billetera, ni zapatos, tirado en una zanja con Tai al lado mío.

Esa misma tarde, Mimi y Hikari llevaron a Sora de paseo para luego ir al apartamento de Joe, nosotros nos encargamos de acomodar el lugar, no fue tan difícil, un par de parlantes, unas cuantas botellas de alcohol y los bocadillos.

A las ocho de la noche, Sora llegó, su cara llena de sorpresa quedará para siempre grabada en mi memoria, ella entre lagrimas nos agradeció por el gesto y nos regaló un abrazó, debo decir diario, que una vez mas me aproveché y la sostuve contra mí un poco mas de lo normal.

Sin más preámbulos, la fiesta comenzó, Izzy fue nuestro Dj personal y he de admitir, que ahora comprendo su fanatismo, ese hombre sabía muy bien como mezclar las canciones en la computadora, se merecía un par de oblaciones, Taichi fue nuestro bar tender, y diario, de la que te pierdes, porque él prepara los mejores tragos que en mi corta vida e probado.

Observé el panorama desde mi sillón, Joe, Takeru ayudaban a Tai con los tragos, no se porque permito que mi hermano beba, pero, prefiero que lo haga en mi presencia a que lo haga a escondidas, así que no me juzgues por mal hermano.

Por otro lado, tiradas en el suelo, estaban Mimi, Sora y Hikari, Mimi fumaba y reía como loca, eso sólo me hizo recordar, la primera vez que ingerí marihuana, fue el año pasado, justo después de las navidades, uno o dos días antes de año nuevo, cuando miré sin querer queriendo a Sora y a Taichi besándose.

Como siempre, fui donde Mimi, sus padres, para variar no estaban, le conté mis penas y ella hizo todo lo posible para escucharme, al cabo de unos segundos ella se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con un tazón lleno de brownies.

—Están adulterados…

Me dijo, yo no entendí, o no quise entender, la cosa fue que me atreví a comerlos, ella me hizo compañía, Mimi es una chica atrevida con malas amistades y padres desconsiderados, así que no me extrañé cuando todo empezó a darme vueltas y mis tristezas se convirtieron en plena alegría. Lo que si me extrañó y aún me extraña es que ella tuviese un novio perfectamente santo y fuera tan atolondrado para no darse cuenta de la doble cara de mi amiga.

No estoy muy seguro que fue lo que pasó ese día, tuvimos relaciones sexuales, lo supe porque mí…bueno es algo que no quiero explicar , recuerdo haberme despertado desnudo en medio de unos matorrales, de Mimi nunca supe que se hizo, mi vergüenza fue, tener que taparme con unas cuantas hojas y ser detenido por la policía, por mi suerte, al ser menor de edad, me fueron a dejar a la entrada de mi casa, mi viejo me castigó, es más sigo castigado y los oficiales se burlaron de mi en todo el camino.

Observé como Mimi le ofrecía el cigarro a Sora, era tabaco y no marihuana, pero nuevamente temí, no deseaba que Sora tuviese ese estilo de vida, yo apreciaba a Mimi con mi corazón entero, pero habían muchas cosas que no aceptaba de ella-como el hecho de engañar a su novio, aunque fuere conmigo-imaginarme a Sora, como mi novia, engañándome con Tai o cualquier otro, hacia que mi alma quisiera morirse, suspiré aliviado, cuando ella rechazó el cigarro, me prometí a mi mismo, que daría todo de mi, para que Sora nunca cayera por ese oscuro abismo en que se encontraba Mimi.

Me prometí, que no sería como Joe, tan idiota, para no darme cuenta de la oscuridad y tristeza que rodeaba a mi mejor amiga, él solo buscaba su perfección, sus estudios, tal vez el sexo que ella le ofrecía, pero nunca se atrevió a ver mas halla de sus narices, no pienses que yo nunca intenté ayudarla, claro que lo hice, es mi mejor amiga, pero yo no fui capaz de lograrlo y no me quedó de otra que tratar de aceptarla así como es.

—Bueno, bueno, es hora de los juegos—Alardeó Takeru, el cual se miraba ya mareado, todos nos sentamos en circulo, yo quede frente a Sora, tal vez, si jugábamos a la botellita, podría darle unos cuantos besos.

Takeru mostró, con una radiante sonrisa una botella vacía y una bolsita pequeña—No vamos a jugar el típico juego a la botellita, Mimi y yo hemos fusionado la botellita junto con el verdad o reto, sólo que hemos dejado a un lado el verdad y solo nos dedicaremos al reto.

Todos le miramos atento, Takeru colocó la botella en el suelo en forma recostada—El juego es simple, la botella sólo la utilizaremos para nuestro primer jugador, al que señale el pico de la botella será nuestro primer jugador—T.K colocó la pequeña bolsa en el suelo—Este jugador, nombrará a su victima, dirá el reto y luego sacará el papelito, esa persona compartirá el reto con la victima, él que salga al azar será el siguiente jugador.

Todos asentimos emocionados, Mimi me guiñó un ojo y yo me emocioné aún mas, Takeru giró la botella, el primero en salir fue Joe, su reto fue simple, que Izzy se bailara un tango con Taichi que para su mala suerte él fue él que salió al azar.

Taichi en forma de venganza eligió a Joe para que hicieren un "Streaptis" con Takeru, el cual fue el afortunado en salir su nombre de la bolsa, todos nos reímos con el intento de baile sexy de ambos chicos, lo mas lejos que llegaron fue que T.K se quitara la camisa y que Joe se sonrojara al no poder desabotonar la suya.

Takeru eligió nuevamente a Izzy, el reto fue que recitará su mejor poema de amor a…mí, por suerte no fue un reto vergonzoso, bueno mas o menos, tener a Izzy arrodillado jurándome amor eterno no ayudaba con mi dudosa reputación frente a Sora.

Yo elegí a Taichi, lo obligué a hacer cien lagartijas junto a Joe, el cual por tercera vez tenía que cumplir con su reto, luego, Joe, eligió a Izzy con el reto menos vergonzoso del mundo, que cantara una canción junto con Mimi, la cual fue la afortunada en salir.

Cuando la canción terminó, Mimi me sonrió de una manera aterradora, ella me había prometido un beso y en la bolsa solo quedaban dos nombres, el de Sora y el de Hikari, los nervios me invadieron, ese era el momento, era todo o nada, besar a Sora como si mi vida dependiere de ello.

—Yo elijo a Yamato—dijo ella en un tono gracioso—para que le de un apasionado beso de amor, con lengua y mucha saliva a….—Mimi metió la mano en la bolsa, tragué en seco, todos observaron expectantes, mi amiga sacó un papelito doblado y lo alzó con una sonrisa triunfante—a Ssssss…Hikari….

El rostro de Mimi se conmocionó, el de Taichi y Takeru se ensombreció, Sora apartó su rostro, Yo grité en mi mente, un rotundo y agonizante ¡No!

—Ehh...—dijo Taichi—No tienen que hacerlo si no quieren.

— ¡No!—gritó Joe exaltado—Yo tuve que hacer todas esas cosas vergonzosas y nadie me dejó negarme, así que ¡Quiero ver ese beso! ¡Ya!

—Pero—dije…

— ¡Nada!

Yo fulminé con mi mirada a Mimi, ella se encogió de hombros arrepentida, Hikari se sonrojó cuando me acerqué a ella y acuné su rostro con mis manos, cerré mis ojos y me lancé a los labios de ella, no la besé apasionadamente, no con Sora ahí presente pero hice el intento, para mi sorpresa fue Kari la que lamió mi labio inferior, pidiéndome permiso, no tuve tiempo para responder, un par de brazos me jalaron obligándome a separarme de ella.

La fiesta continuó, Sora no me dirigió la palabra, es más, ni siquiera me miró en ningún momento, me acerqué a Mimi y la jalé con cierta brusquedad.

—Juro que te mataré—le susurré en el oído, ella empezó a reírse como loca, su estado de ebriedad estaba mas que marcado.

—Yo te prometí un beso Ishida, no prometí con quien, sólo un bello y apasionado beso, ahora eso fue todo menos apasionado, eres tan simple ¿así piensas conquistar a Sora?

Dejé a Mimi, y me dediqué a beber, solo y abandonado, la fiesta terminó sin premuras, al final todos terminamos llorando, cuando Sora dio sus palabras de despedida y yo me quedé sin beso.

Tres días…

La resaca no me dejó levantarme de mi cama, así que no me quedo de otra que agarrar el celular y dejarle miles de correos de voz a Sora, ya que ella seguía sin contestarme el teléfono.

Cuando tuve la fuerza necesaria, salí y toqué la puerta, como me lo esperé ella no me contestó, asi que me senté a esperar, a la hora, ella abrió, y me miró sorprendida.

—Sora…yo…

—Tengo cosas que hacer—contestó tajante—Nos vemos mas tarde.

Y se fue, dejándome ahí, tirado en medio del pasillo, con una terrible resaca y el corazón partido.

* * *

Dos Días….

Para mi sorpresa, Sora fue la que me llamó, mi corazón revivió al escuchar su linda voz.

—_Siento mucho mi comportamiento, he estado tan estresada con lo del viaje, que no pensé en nadie más que en mí._

—No tienes porque disculparte, yo comprendo.

— _¿te gustaría acompañarme a hacer las últimas compras de mi casa?_

Yo sonreí, entre triste y emocionado, escuchar de sus labios la palabra última, me ponía realmente deprimido, pero tenía que disfrutar _mi último día_ con ella.

Salí de mi apartamento, lo mejor vestido y perfumado que pude, toqué su puerta, esa vez no tuve oportunidad de ver sus lindos ojos, en cuanto la puerta se abrió, Sora se abalanzó hacia mi, me agarró por el cuello, me jaló y me besó en los labios.

Al principio quedé anonadado, no podía creer que eso estaba pasando, nuestros labios estaban pegados, estaba sintiendo la suave textura de ellos sobre mi boca, estaba demasiado conmocionado para poder hacer algún movimiento.

Creo que Sora pensó todo lo contrario ya que hizo el ademan de querer separarse, fue ahí cuando yo reaccioné, la agarré por la cintura y moví mis labios contra los de ella, humedeciéndolos, Sora no tardó en seguirme, me besó tímida pero con una calidez que embargó mi corazón, me mordió el labio inferior y yo aceleré el beso, tornándolo a uno apasionado, la agarré de la nuca pegándola mas a mí, ella abrió su boca y yo deslicé mi lengua dentro de ella, acaricié cada parte de ella, pronto, nos encontrábamos en una lucha, ella me apretó mas, como queriéndose fundirse en mi, mis manos cobraron vida y se movieron por todo su cuerpo, ella gimió en el beso y yo me sentí en la gloria.

Pero, aunque tú no lo sepas, todo lo bueno tiene un final—así es, algún día te quedaras sin hojas y yo tendré que quemarte—el beso terminó, yo no tuve oportunidad para decir algo, Sora entró a su casa de un portazo dejándome con mi mejor cara de poker face.

No em atreví a llamarla, tenía sentimientos encontrados, por fin, tuve mi añorado beso-Y que beso-pero me dolió tanto, que Sora huyere, que eso hizo que me deprimiera más de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

El día…

Y bueno diario, ésta historia ya está llegando a su final, imagino lo desilusionado que has de estar al saber que ya no escribiré en ti, que te guardaré en un cajón y no me acordaré de ti, hasta que esté viejo y no tenga nada bueno que hacer-a menos que te queme-

Así que, el día había llegado, Sora se marchaba y yo no tuve la oportunidad de decirle cuanto la amo, estaba deprimido como nunca antes, no tenia ni deseos de acudir a la terminal de trenes para despedirme de ella, si no hubiese sido porque Mimi prácticamente me jaló y arrastró por todo el camino yo no estuviese ahí, con todos los demás chicos rodeando a Sora y a su mamá.

Fue el momento más incomodo de mi vida, Sora seguía sin dirigirme la mirada y nadie notaba nada raro en ella, claro que ignore a Yamato Ishida no es para nada malo para que todos se preocupen, hay mejores cosas, como tratar d erradicar la pobreza.

Sora se despidió de todos, uno a uno se acercaron a ella a darle un abrazo, Taichi besó su frente y le regaló un collar, Hikari un álbum lleno de fotografías, Mimi una enorme pancarta firmada por varia gente-Y yo totalmente excluido-Izzy un CD, Joe un libro y Takeru un peluche, yo fui el ultimo, Sora agachó su cabeza, mi ego estaba dolido, pero no me importó, me acerqué a ella y ala abracé, a ella pareció molestarle eso porque me alejó de inmediato, ocultándose de mí agarró su maleta, nos dedicó una última sonrisa y se dio la vuelta.

Yo me quedé ahí de pie, viéndola partir, mi pecho ardía, sentí la mirada de todos mis amigos sobre mi, incluida también la de la señora Takenouchi, cerré mis puños con fuerza, Sora se estaba perdiendo entre la gente, mis piernas se movieron solas y comenzaron a seguirla, no permitiría dejar marchar a Sora, no sin antes decirle lo mucho que la amo.

Me sentí como si estaba en una trágica película, de la nada, apareció mucha gente, tanta que me costó caminar, tuve que empujar a unos cuantos, escabullirme entre otros, defenderme con mis brazos para no ser golpeado y ni así lograba alcanzar a Sora.

Me desesperé, la gente me seguía rodeando y a cada paso mas me costaba moverme, el cabello rojizo de Sora se hacia cada vez mas lejano, apresuré mi paso, corrí, corrí con todas las fuerzas que tuve, al ver que ni así lograba separarme de todas esas personas grité.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Detente! ¡Sora! ¡Detente!

Y ella se detuvo, seguía de espaldas hacia mi, las demás personas también se detuvieron y me miraban extrañados, mi pecho subía y bajaba acelerado, yo caminé y toda la gente se hizo a un lado, dejándome el camino libre hacia Sora, por un momento me sentí como Moisés en el mar rojo, la experiencia fue agradable.

—Sora.

Ella volteó y me miró anhelante, yo me detuve frente a ella, extendí mi mano y tomé la suya.

—No te puedes ir—le dije con mi voz entrecortada—No puedes marcharte sin saber lo que siento por ti.

—Matt…yo…

—Shh—coloqué mi dedo índice en sus labios—Te amo, Sora. He estado enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi y sé que siempre te voy a amar.

Ella me sonrió, de sus ojos se derramaron varias lágrimas, creo que yo también lloré, no sé, estaba demasiado concentrado en Sora que todo a mí alrededor desapareció.

—Tengo nueve años de mi vida esperando a que me dijeras eso…

Y se lanzó a mis brazos, me besó con pasión, anhelo, amor y ternura, le devolví el beso de la misma manera, nos besamos como si no existiese mañana, nos besamos hasta que nuestros labios se acalambraron, la besé con todo mi corazón, le entregué mi alma entera y sé que ella también lo hizo.

—

Y bueno diario ¿Qué te puedo decir? Sora tuvo que irse siempre, no podía quedarse aquí, su padre la estaba esperando en Kioto, pero mira el lado bueno, tengo una hermosa novia, nos vemos todos los fines de semana, y hablamos todos los días, las veinticuatro horas enteras, es un amor a distancia, pero para mí es el mejor amor que he tenido en toda mi vida.

La distancia hace que la ame más, y que la desee como nunca, no hemos llegado a ese punto aún, pero no tengo prisa, si esperé nueve años para decirle lo que siento, no me cuesta esperar una vida entera por ella, porque esto que siento, es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

Notas:

Si has llegado hasta aquí es por algo ¿no? espero que haya sido porque te gustó y no por otra cosa :S

Ahora bien, se que la historia parece un Mimi-Yamato-Sora que un Sora-Yamato, pero lo que queria demostrar es esto: el lado malo (Mimi) y el lado bueno (sora) que Matt a pesar de tenerlo facil con Mimi siempre pensó en Sora y que su amor era mas grande que algo pasajero como con Mimi, no sé si logré darme a entender xD pero así lo percibí yo.

Ahora les confieso que yo no soy fanatica del Sorato, no la odio, pero no sé, siempre he visto a Sora con Tai, y me gusta el mimato, asi que espero que esta historia haya valido la pena, no me costó escribirla me divertí tanto, pero espero que no haya sido algo malo, por favor diganme que les parece =)


End file.
